megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Police
Police is a recurring groups that appears in the Megami Tensei series. History are a civil force that protect and serve people. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' **''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona 5'' / Royal **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' *Devil Survivor / Overclocked *Devil Survivor 2 / Record Breaker Profile ''Persona'' The Police arrests Masao Inaba and Hidehiko Uesugi and imprison them in the Police Station. It turns out that the police are Demons in disguise. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Katsuya Suou is a Police Sergeant from the Kounan Police Department in Sumaru City who followed in his father's footsteps to become a cop. He is a detective specializing in investigating arsons, driven to clear his father's name after he was disgraced while investigating Tatsuya Sudou's arsons. ''Eternal Punishment'' Katsuya Suou is a homicide detective assigned to investigate the JOKER killings in Sumaru City. ''Persona 3'' Kurosawa is a Police Officer from Tatsumi Port Island that helps SEES by selling them weapons and armors. ''Persona 4'' Ryotaro Dojima and Tohru Adachi are Police Detectives and the Police are investigating the bizarre murders in Inaba. The Investigation Team are shown helping them because they have no idea how the murderer commit their murders by putting them inside the TV into the TV World. ''Persona 5'' The Police are enemies to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and they are hunting them in Tokyo, although they also deal with the Thieves first few targets as well. The SIU Director, Sae Niijima and Goro Akechi are working for the Police, with Sae later working for the Thieves and Akechi working for both the Thieves and the Conspiracy while having plans to dispose of both. During the third semester, they released all criminals for no apparent reason, including dangerous ones such as Ichiryusai Madarame and Goro Akechi. This was actually an illusion created by Takuto Maruki and once he is defeated by the Phantom Thieves, all criminals are implied to have been returned to prison. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Police Cognitions can be seen enforcing for Kamoshidaman in his titular movie. They capture intruders and Kamoshidaman's dissendents and transform into Shadows to attack the party in certain intervals. In a certain Special Screening, due to Kamoshidaman's fall from grace, Shadows began impersonating police to wreck havoc. Devil Survivor Policemen are enemies fought at various points of the game as the party tries to stop them from abusing the COMP's power. At some points, the party must also aid their escape in order to rescue them from demons. Devil Survivor 2 Unlike in the previous game, cops are not fought at any point and just appear helping citizens during the opening act of the game. Despite their benevolent role, they retain their original sprites, making them seem evil. Category:Organization Category:Enemies Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona -trinity soul- Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona 5 Royal Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth